


I Think That I Found Myself A Cheerleader

by SuperMax18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Lesbian Character, Crying, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hair Pulling Kink, Humiliation, Kali is a cheerleader, Lesbian Sex, Robin's into that, Roleplay, Safewords, Scissoring, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tribbing, high school roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Robin and Kali roleplay really for no reason other than I wanted Kali to wear a cheerleaders uniform.In this, Kali is a senior in High School and a cheerleader, Robin is graduated. This is very smutty, read the tags.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad
Kudos: 20





	I Think That I Found Myself A Cheerleader

Robin grabbed Kali by the wrists the second she walked in the door, still clad in her cheerleading uniform, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She dragged her up the stairs and into their bedroom without a word, confusing the younger girl.

It wasn’t until Robin kicked the door shut with a slam and pinned her up against the wall, her wrists held about her hands that Kali got the picture. She played scared, her bottom lip beginning to quiver as the much taller girl towered over her.

“Look at you, the little cheerleader that just couldn’t keep her legs shut, couldn’t she? Might just have to teach you a lesson about that,” Robin’s voice was sultry and Kali felt her own wetness pooling in her underwear. She bit at her lip.

“Quiet now aren’t we? Why don’t I make you scream?” Robin leaned down closer, so she was almost whispering directly into her ear. Kali felt her short hair brushing up against the side of her cheek.

“What’s your safe word?” Robin’s voice dropped the character, going sexily dominant to her normal, loving tone.

“Red.” Kali’s lips moved on autopilot, this whole act turning her on immensely. 

“Good, let me know if you need to stop.” Robin rubbed her thumb over the top of Kali’s hand where she still had her pinned before she slipped back into her dominant persona.

Robin pulled her away from where she was pinned up against the bedroom door and tossed (more like pushed) her face down onto the queen-sized bed.

Kali rolled over, trying to catch her breath from the sudden movement. All too quickly, Robin was on top of her.

“Look at this, I wonder how much of your beautiful ponytail here is fake,” robin snarled with a smile on her lips, threading her fingers into Kali’s long hair, soft brown decorated with dark green and orange streaks; yes her hair matched her uniform, and Kali took pride in how healthy her hair was despite the constant coloring. Robin gave a harsh tug to Kali’s hair, causing the smaller girl to cry out in pleasure. Dammit, Robin knew what really got her.

“Fuck,” she whispered, her head falling back against the pillows as Robin let go.

“Wow, such a dirty talker aren’t we? That doesn’t seem very ‘school spirited’ does it? We might just have to fix that” Robin was teasing, Kali knew it, but it still didn’t stop the coil tightening in her stomach, if only her words just fueled Kali more. She let out a soft moan, burying her face into the pillows.

Robin dragged her hand down from Kali’s hair to her shoulder, playing with the neckline of her uniform, a two piece that showed off her midriff well and included the shortest skirt Kali owned, and she owned a lot of pretty short skirts. Her other hand trailed down to her skirt, dipping under the top hem with two fingertips. She felt along the lacy waistband of her underwear, causing Kali to shudder.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Robin moved her hand off of Kali’s neckline and ripped down her skirt, pulling it to her knees. Kali smirked to herself, she knew it was a good idea to wear a thong to the football game.

“Wow, I didn't take you for a slut too.” Kali keened at that, letting out a noise as Robin slid a hand underneath the waistband of her panties.

Kali let tears pool into her eyes, keeping up the act.

“You’re really wet, I take it you’re enjoying it.” Robin glanced up at her, but she was mostly focused on massaging Kali’s clit while the girl in question writhed around underneath her.

“Yes.” Kali’s voice was breathless already but she supposed Robin should get an answer. Robin reached up to grope at her chest.

“Don’t have much up here do you? It’s like two mosquitoes bit your nipples.” Robin giggled, the mean bite in her voice only turning Kali on further.

“Hey, that’s r-rude,” Kali accused, trying to keep her voice steady as Robin's ministrations on her clit didn’t cease.

“Well, you’re just going to have to deal with it princess. Let’s take it up a notch, yeah? I think so,”Robin dipped her hand lower, beginning to toy with Kali’s opening.

“But I’m a virgin,” Kali whispered, letting a fake tear slip down her face, her lips falling into a pout. And fuck if that didn’t get Robin all hot and bothered, Kali was so damn cute. Maybe if it was anyone else, she would have been concerned, but with Kali she knew the difference between her fake crying and real tears. She had to be able to tell them apart, it really ruined a moment to stop and ask when nothing was wrong.

“Well then, this is going to be more fun than I thought. Look at this, little ole’ Robin Buckley getting to pop Kali Prasad’s cherry. Bet this isn’t how you imagined it,” Robin set her head straight and went back to teasing Kali. Kali pulled her knees up where Robin was seated in between her legs, a hand still down her underwear rubbing at her dripping slit without ever dipping into her heat. Kali was laid on her back, her head on the pillows as she panted. 

“I’ve always thought you were hot, but a cheerleader like me could never be with a band nerd like you,” Kali was actually really into this, despite her better judgement. She liked to imagine this was how she lost her virginity, unlike how she actually did. In an alleyway when she was too young by a man that was too old and an event that still plagued her nightmares among everything else.

“It’s such a convenience for both of us how the tables have turned isn’t it now?” Robin leaned forward, climbing over her again, her face hovering over Kali’s. Kali was so tempted to kiss her, and she did. She captured the seniors lips in hers, leaning into the kiss and thoroughly enjoying it.

“I bet you always stared at me across the field. When you were up in your little stunts, getting tossed around like a ragdoll, I bet you just wished it was me tossing you around like the little fuckpuppet you are.” Kali was so focused on her words, she didn’t notice that Robin had pulled Kali’s skirt down the rest of the way and had her underwear at her ankles, leaving her pussy exposed to the open air.

“I-I did,” Kali admitted, not wanting to ruin the moment but also just  _ aching  _ to get out of her long sleeved uniform top.

Robin giggled. “I watched you too you know, I stared at you all the way across the field, just wanting to fuck around with your perfect body. You know, I always thought you were too good to be a cheerleader. All those girls are plastic and fake but not you, you’re real and beautiful and so damn hot. But I never wanted you to stop either, because then I couldn’t stare at you at all the games and wish you were mine.”

Kali’s breath was knocked out of her by that, or maybe it was just Robin plunging her fingers into Kali’s pussy, she wasn’t quite sure. Damn that was real, but it was exactly how Kali felt about Robin too, in this made up would they had created, where they went to school together. (For the record, Robin was graduated and Kali was a senior, they never went to any football games together. But hey, two girls could pretend, couldn’t they?)

Kali brought her hands up from her sides to the bottom hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head. The sweat glistening all over her body was too much against the sweater material of her winter uniform (that wasn’t really good her winter, considering her entire stomach and legs were still exposed.)

“Not surprising you don’t wear a bra. That's just the kind of slutty thing you would do.” Robin scoffed, working her fingers around inside of Kali. Kali fell back against the pillows, a groan escaping her lips. Robin was good at this, Kali had learned. 

Robin suddenly stopped, leaning back on her knees to fumble with the button on her jeans in an attempt to get them off. Kali sat up, completely naked except for the bow in her ponytail to pull Robin’s white crop top off over her head. Robin had to climb off the bed in order to get her jeans off. Kali watched as she stripped down to just her matching lingerie, and was instantly flooded with memories of why she loved this girl so much. She was honestly perfect.

Robin crawled back over to her. She straddled her, pulling down her underwear as she did so and kicking them off and onto the comforter next to Kali’s skirt and thong.

Kali pushed up against her, her completely shaved pussy rubbing against Robin’s neatly trimmed one. She moaned, falling forward onto Robin as her clit finally got stimulation after a solid ten minutes of nothing.

“Easy there,” Robin brought her hands up around Kali’s back, hugging her gently.

Kali rubbed up against her again. Robin flipped them over, laying down and spreading her legs enough so Kali was comfortably leaned against her. Kali moved over and slung one leg over Robin’s thigh, scissoring her.

“Fuck,” Kali whispered, drawing out her words as she dropped her head against Robin’s collarbone.

Soon after that, it was hard to hear anything over her own noises and heavy breathing. Between Robin’s hand on her ass and the amazing friction of her clit on Robin’s thigh it was too much. She knew Robin was getting off too though, the girl wouldn’t be breathing so heavy if she wasn’t.

“I’m so close Robin,” she warned, barely hearing her own voice over the sound of the ringing in her ears. Robin’s leg was soaked from her constantly leaking juices.

“Cum for me princess. Show me how much of a slut you are, falling for a band nerd despite everything you could do.” Robin hand one hand in Kali’s hair, the other one on her ass. She tugged gently, increasing the intensity as she spoke, at the same time increasing Kali’s pleasure and bringing her closer to the brink of orgasm.

Kali was teetering on the edge. She jammed her own knee into Robin’s center, causing her to cry out.

“Fuck, I’m close too. Just keep down that.” Robin moaned. She grinded down on Kali’s knee as she jammed it upwards again. Kali made sure she didn’t get lost in the pleasure, keeping a steady pace with Robin too until she was falling over the edge alongside Kali.

Kali collapsed against Robin as she finished riding out her waves of pleasure. She panted, turning her head so that the top of her head was underneath Robin’s chin. She felt spent just after one orgasm, Robin had her so winded up at the beginning. 

Robin was breathing heavy too, recovering from her own orgasm slowly.

After another few minutes passed, Robin rolled Kali over to the side and reached over to her bedside drawer and pulled out a cloth. She dunked it into a glass of water on top of the table, like she had this all planned out before Kali got home To be honest, Kali wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

She carefully wiped the drying stickiness of Kali’s juices and cum off of her leg, cleaning Kali’s knee and lower thigh off as well. She cleaned off between Kali’s legs from where all of her wetness was spread out along her inner thighs.

Robin tossed the towel to the side and gently took Kali’s face into her hands She was sitting up next to the smaller girl while she laid limply on her side.

“Talk to me baby, what do you need?” Robin began to take her hair down, pulling out her bow and the numerous hair ties that held up her hair. She needed a shower to wash out the hairspray, but she was just too damn tired after all that. She carefully placed the delicate bow on the bedside table.

“W-water,” Kali whispered, her mouth incredibly dry for no reason. Robin grabbed the water off the side table and held it up to Kali’s lips, helping her take a few sips before she pushed it away.

“Was that okay? I wasn’t too weird right?” Kali asked, looking up at Robin with those big doe eyes Robin would continue to fall for every time as long as she lived.

“You were perfect, baby. Just rest, okay?” Robin lifted Kali up and moved over the covers. Robin set Kali down and stood up, crossing the room to her dresser. She pulled out two of her t-shirts and two pairs of underwear. She tossed a shirt and pair of panties across to Kali, who quickly changed into them and climbed under the covers. Robin changed, ripping her bra off and following suit with Kali, climbing under the covers next to her.

She brought Kali into her arms, spooning her gently. Kali cuddled into her, laying her head against the pillows and letting herself drift off, knowing no matter how much Robin teased her, she would always protect her. Robin buried her face into Kali’s hair and found herself falling asleep fast, utterly exhausted from everything they had done that night. She was fairly certain this was something she wanted to do again. Very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like the Kali/Robin smut or if you want other pairings! I most comfortable writing lesbian stuff (as evident by this entire account) But I wouldn't mind writing another straight one. Just let me know what you want! I love feedback, it's an author's fuel.


End file.
